Surprises Are Unwelcome
by CelestialStarKnight
Summary: Lucy lost a battle with Natsu and is told to never return to the guild again. What happens when a mysterious person saves her and brings her to a dark guild.
1. chapter 1

Lissanna had returned about a month ago. From all the stories I've heard from Mira and Elfman, I suspected her to be nice. Oh but how wrong I was, she was the complete opposite, snotty and rude. I think she got it from the Edolas counterparts.Natsu still talked to me, but rarely.

I sat at my usual barstool with my usual strawberry milkshake in front of me. I stared at the liquid as I stured it with the straw. Footsteps came behind me.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu held his signature grin as I turned around. I smiled brightly back at him, but it soon faltered when I saw who was behind him. Lissanna. Smirking , what was that devil smirking for?

"Oh hi Natsu, Lissanna, what can I do for you today?" I asked. "We want to fight you to see if you really are the weakest member of Fairy Tail!" Lissanna answered before Natsu could say a thing. My eyes widened, _people think I'm the weakest member?_ I'll prove them wrong then!" A smirk made its way onto my face, " Ok, I'll fight, but who am I fighting?" I asked. Natsu gave a deadly smirk and pointed to himself. I gulped but I already agreed so I couldn't back down now.

I followed him outside to a clearing and gripped my keys unconsciously. He popped his knuckles and gave his signature grin again.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" He shouted as the hot flames flew from his mouth towards me. I barely dodged it and my elbow burned like hell. I sprinted over to a lake that was a few feet away from me, and pulled out a key and shoved it into the water. "Open gate of The Water Bearer! Aquarius!" A magic circle appeared and as the golden magic light faltered, my beautiful mermaid stood there, obviously mad. "What the hell did you want brat? I was on a date with Scorpio!" She screamed, ready to drown me. I smirked before replying, "I just thought I should tell you that he called my spirits weak, and that you and Scopios relationship would never work." I pointed at Natsu, who visibly gulped. Everyone in the guild knew not to get on Aquarius' bad side, hell even my other spirits knew that. Aquarius glared towards Natsu before dumping her urn, letting her water flow and Natsu to drown. When the water disappeared, she stood and said "Don't call me for a week, I'm going on vacation with my _boyfriend. Boyfriend,_ oh and pinky, were in love, so don't ever say that shit again. She glared one last time before returning to the celestial world.

"That was a dirty trick, but if you want to play like that, then I will too. Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" He lunged towards me and hit me in the stomach, the sudden movement paralyzed me. The burning sensation flew threw my body. He lit his first on fire and held it my hand that bears my insignia. My eyes widened and I screamed in pain and he burnt off my insignia, tears rushing down my fair colored skin. He got closer and wisper in my ear, "You will leave Fairy Tail, your no longer a member, if you return I _will_ kill you and maybe someone you care about." I nodded and ran towards the forest only to bump into a person. I blacked out before I could tell who it was. I felt myself being carried and hearing "You dumb fairy, but it looks like your not a fairy anymore, your rage will be useful." The darkness took over me.


	2. chapter 2

OTHERS THOUGHTS WILL BE IN **BOLD**

I woke up within a tube of gunk. My arms being held in place, looking down I see a little girl in a lab coat jacket with bunny ears staring at me with this creepy smile. My body felt different, like I wasn't alive, I turned my head slightly to see a man, in

a cylinder cell like mine. He had blonde hair like mine, but atop his head sat fox ears. He had a weird tattoo thing around his right eye and markings down his right arm in the shape of triangles until it reached his hand where it was all black.

The little girl pushed a button on a remote and I fell out of the cage. "Kekeke, you make a perfect devil! You have strength and stuff," she held her forehead on mine "but you better not talk to the boys! Their mine!" She shouted, hurting my ears. **Why did I make her so beautiful, she'll make the boys fall in love with her and I'll never be able to make them mine.** Look little girl," I picked her up by the back of her jacket and set her back on the ground," I don't want your guys or what ever, and what the hell do you mean 'why did you make me so beautiful'?" I asked coldly. I didn't car, it was like I was always cold, I wanted revenge on those weaklings at Fairy Tail. "Huh, kekeke, so you use mind reading, I wonder what other powers I accidentally gave you." She smirked as if expecting that I drop down and bow to her. A smirk of my own came and a thought came along with it. I opened my mouth to make it look like I was going to talk, but instead screeched, the sound was so loud, the containers cracked and broke, the little girls ears started to bleed as she held onto them for dear life. I closed my mouth and was greeted by silence. " Ah ok, well you aren't supposed to be able to do that but, that's so cool so I'll let you keep it. By the way, my names Lamy" she sneers. I bend down to her height, and pat her on the head, before grabbing her chin roughly and moving my mouth towards her little ears. "I didn't ask for your name, _little girl_ but I would like to know where I'm at and where the bathroom is." My voice clicked, and I stood up straight. A hand grabbed onto my shoulder and unconsciously I grabbed the hand and threw it to the ground. "Ow, you shouldn't have done that girly." I turn around to find the fox boy. I tilt my head to the side , waiting for a reason why. Fox boy pointed to my hand and I stared at it. A glowing ball sat there. I smirked at him and brought the ball up to my face and did the unimaginable, I licked the explosive orb. As I brought it down, it exploded, it tickled to be honest. I giggled and I brought my hand down to help him up. He took my hand and asked "So what's the new girls name Lamy?" ' **New girls really hot, I mean look at that set'** He thought. I immediately slapped him on the face." The hell was that for blonde?" He screamed and another explosive orb was on my hand again. I glared at him. "For thinking about my tits you jerk." I smirked before grabbing his face and putting my lips on his ear. As I nibbled he thought ' **holy fuck, wait wasn't she just mad at me, but fuck I don't care** ' I licked his ear before moving my eyes to look at the little girl. Steam was coming out of her ears and she head a look that could kill. I brought my eyes back to fox boy before whispering " I can hear your every thought," I licked my lips before continuing " I think it's time you get punished little fox" I opened my mouth and a screech came out, little fox boy immediately moved away and covered his ears, but it was useless. After his punishment was over, oh god I should like Virgo, I closed my mouth and again was greeted with silence.

Suddenly the doors flew open and a women with a mask that only showed her eyes and mouth came in. She wore a tight skimpy outfit with a striped jacket covering her arms. Her hands appeared to be that of bird talons and on her side of her head she was wing like decorations. "What the hell is that treacherous noise. Little girl and fox boy pointed to me and I pointed to myself. I know, self incriminating. Bird women smirked and handed me some clothes and motioning me to follow her.

What was this place, and why did I feel right at home?


End file.
